


Night Terrors(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [4]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by The_SeaCat, read by me._________Red Son decides to spring a surprise attack on MK's apartment one night, but ends up finding something unexpected when he arrives...
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016251





	Night Terrors(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737422) by [The_SeaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SeaCat/pseuds/The_SeaCat). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qsqlym9ebafsnt3/Night_Terrors.mp3/file)


End file.
